custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian (Iritan)
*Hoya Nui | *Iritan * * | |various |protect, guide, and watch over Iritan |Iruuvi |various |alive |Gar-di-an-s |gold |white }} Guardians were a special group of Iritan, similar to that of a Toa, only more powerful. They were a group of six Iritan chosen by the Great Spirit of Gui Da to protect, guide, and watch over the Iritan after their separation with the Spirit. The Guardians consisted of Iruuvi, Maldak, Jatali, Vinira, Kataka, and Leenuri. Each Guardian had their own power and weapons. However, every one of them carried a similar Shield of Transportation. This allowed them to transport themselves anywhere, any time, anyplace. With this ability, they were nearly unstoppable. This caused a problem when a split within the Guardians did come. The rebelling Guardians, Maldak and Vinira, rallied against the remaining three, who had allied themselves with the local , and fought each other on Mata Nui, on Mount Ihu. There, Maldak and Vinira fell, as well as Kataka and Leenuri. With only Iruuvi and Jatali left, the Guardians were facing difficult times ahead when leading the Iritan. Iruuvi ordered Jatali to return to the Iritan and eventually lead them back to Mata Nui. Iruuvi stayed on the Island and helped two Matoran come to their senses and keep the Guardians alive. Through them, the next generation Guardians came and ultimately, Kreeso, the embodiment of Gui Da. The Guardians continued to guide, protect, and watch over the Iritan, even after the arrival of Kreeso, and together they left for Hoya Nui, another paradise Island, untouched by evil and darkness. History Paradise The Iritan were the first inhabitants of . They were created from the same protodermis that created the Island. Immediately, they were in chaos. They did not know what exactly they should do. So the Great Spirits sent down Gui Da to guide them in their ways. He taught them how to plow and harvest the earth of the ground, how to hunt the birds of the air and fish of the sea. Eventually, they began to cultivate the ground on their own. With that, came the separation between Gui Da and the Iritan. But Gui Da would not give up on them. He sent them six mighty warriors into the land to help each tribe continue living. The six were known as the Guardians of Gui Da. They were the only living being allowed to set foot before his presence, since the Iritan had gone astray and ignored Gui Da. But even the Guardians were shunned. They were forgotten at times. But all that changed when a strange vessel landed on the shore of the Island carrying six beings and six canisters. They watched as these mysterious creatures planted themselves on the soil. The Guardians did not know how to react to these new settlers, so they called the Iritan into hiding amongst the dark caves. They would watch from afar to see study their culture. The Guardians were still cautious of the outsiders, but felt that they were a peaceful species and wished to join them. But before they could make their presence known, another entity traveled to the Island, a dark shadow was cast over the land and the Guardians feared that they had disturbed the settlers. So they hid the Iritan deeper into the caves. The Guardians traveled to Gui Da and asked for a safe haven for the Iritan, so Gui Da told them of a secret land where no one could find them, but it would be dangerous. The land would be against them, but no one else would be there. The Guardians felt this to be a better place to be then the Island and traveled back to the Iritan. When they arrived, each Guardian used their shield of transportation and together, they opened the gate to the alternate world. Three Guardians slipped through to make sure it was safe and hurried the Iritan in. Later, the remaining three went through and the gate was sealed behind them. The Iritan vanished from the Island to start their new life in a new land, the land of Kiri Vai. Kiri Vai Once the Iritan arrived on Kiri Vai, they immediately started to cultivate the land. But no matter how hard they tried, nothing would grow. The Guardians traveled once more to Gui Da and asked them for a way of survival in the land. Gui Da was pleased the Guardians sought after his wisdom and granted them a small patch of land on the large continent that would grow. The Guardians returned to Kiri Vai and guided the Iritan to the new land. It was a hard and treacherous journey. Any Iritan that gave up died shortly after, either by exhaustion or by the native wild life. Finally, when they arrived in the small patch of land, they split it up into six areas and let each tribe continue to live. In the center, the Guardians built a large sanctuary where Gui Da could enter and be with the people, but not near them. Here, the Iritan could come before the Guardians, who would then take their pleas to Gui Da to judge. Eventually, the Iritan grew over zealous of their new found freedom, that Gui Da left the temple and took away his gift of protection. This allowed the wild life to enter the cultivated land and destroy the crops, kill some of the villagers. Part of the sanctuary was destroyed and the tribes were forced to flee for their lives. The Guardians appointed nobles over the tribes to help sustain a sense of authority and security amongst the individual tribes. For a couple years the tribes wandered Kiri Vai, hiding, cowering, and running from the wild life. The Guardians returned to the sanctuary and rebuilt the part that had been destroyed. They sanctified it again and asked Gui Da to return. He did and they asked him why he left. He replied that they had gone astray again. They took much pleasure in not having to fear me or anything, so I gave them fear again. It was there the Guardians had a council to decide what to do with the Iritan. In the end, they decided to return to Mata Nui. No matter how dangerous it was there, it would be safer then Kiri Vai. Gui Da agreed with their decision stating that they had been placed on Mata Nui for a reason. The council agreed to send the Guardian of Truth, Iruuvi, back to Mata Nui to scout out while the rest of the Guardians returned to the Iritan and inform them of what was happening. The remaining Guardians returned to Mata Nui and joined up with Iruuvi. Separation While back on the Island, the six Guardians met up with a small Matoran, who had been designated as the Chronicler of the Toa heroes for the Matoran. The Matoran, Takua, helped Iruuvi later on search for the remaining Guardians. But once on the Island, the Guardians surveyed the Islanders. They noticed they were excited for an unknown reason. The Guardians later found out that it was because their heroes had arrived to vanquish the dark spirit they sensed earlier. They knew that this would be the ideal time to come back, so the Guardians staged their return. But while on the Island, the Guardians discovered the unfortunate truth of the spirit. They knew they would have to help the Toa, but still did not want to be seen or heard. So they journeyed through Island, aiding the Toa fight off the evil. But one of the Guardians accidentally came across an ancient sword, sealed within the rock under Onu-Koro. The Guardian, Maldak, seized the sword and returned to the rest. Later, he discovered that it was the sword of shadows, a rare crimson blade that could cut through any object, even solid rock. But it also had the will to corrupt its wielder. Maldak joined up with another Guardian, Vinira, and vowed to take care of the evil spirit themselves and to kill any who tried to stop them. Iruuvi, the Guardian of Truth, learned of their intensions and immediately set out to stop them, knowing that the Toa had to complete their destiny. He and the remaining three faced off against Maldak and Vinira on top of Mount Ihu. They defeat the two, at the cost of two of their own. The two remaining Guardians return to the gate and Irruvi informed the other that he was staying. He had a feeling that there was more on the Island to come. Appearances *''Bionicle: Heroes of Mata Nui'' *''Bionicle: The Last Chronicle'' (cameo appearance) Category:User:Tesh Vohore Category:Matoran